prebabelfandomcom-20200215-history
A true Emperor cannot be discredited by any disbelieving person
Day twenty -- Question -- from "sangi39" -- and that your actual linguistic knowledge is truly minimal in scale. You seem to be working almost completely using a script, and one which represents sounds through complex characters whose apparent modern form, seemingly based on a small number of radicals, is unrelated to there original form in that the original semantic and phonological detail which made up each character has been partially lost, leading to the false etymology which you cling to as much as math and physics. You seem to take little or know consideration of foreign morphology, syntax, pragmatics, and even semantics, etymology and language learning and application, and at the very worst the nature of language itself. Taking all of this into account, that failed math, the sporadic application of mathematics and physics to linguistics, the presentation of incorrect and seemingly random data, the presentation of random theories and hypotheses which build upon each other in continual circles of contrived logic, the lack of sheer linguistic understanding and even the complete lack of a reply to several key points, most notably false etymology and the application of a "universal" language dealing solely on word level cross-linguistically, that this idea of PB as a "universal" language which underlies all natural languages on this planet as simply false. Answer -- You have the absolute right to form an opinion or a judgement about me and about my work. Obviously, I failed to win you over, and it is my failure alone. Yet, I would like to tell a Chinese story to comfort myself. A few hundred years ago, the Emperor went into the country-side in disguise. He fell in love with a village girl. Soon, he was in her bed chamber and made love to her. Then, he told her that I am the Emperor and will take you back to palace as my concubine. She said, I love you too but don't tell me the Emperor non-sense. He said, really, I am the Emperor, see, here is Emperor's seal. She looked at it, and indeed, it is made of jade. She said, "many rich kids have this too. You don't have to use the Emperor nonsense story, I love you anyway." He showed her the Emperor's gown, yellow color with dragon on it. Even a village girl knew that it is the gown for the Emperor alone. Yet, she said, "the opera player does wear this when he is playing the part as an Emperor." With a few more evidences, the Emperor was unable to convince her (who loves him) that he is a true Emperor. Finally, the morning came. The Emperor went to the window and opened it. There it was. Hundreds high officials, great Generals and thousands of soldiers were kneeing in the village. When they saw him, they yelled, "Long live the Emperor." Then, the girl dropped on her knees and begged for mercy. Can a disbelieving village girl (or thousands of them for that matter) discredit a true Emperor? My minimal linguistic knowledge on the "Chinese Etymology" was greatly praised by many Presidents of Chinese universities. Over ten of their letters are available at http://www.chinese-word-roots.org/ at the web page "Comments from University Presidents in China" The President of Beijing Language University wrote, "I will hold your book in my bosom to study." Many other Presidents wrote, "You have opened up a new path on Chinese Etymology, which no one ever knew before." I do not know who you are or what is your background. I do know about them. They are the top of tops. In the academic world in China, they are the top. I also know the followings: 1. The root word (or word root) is a Western concept. Before the publication of my book "Chinese Word Roots and Grammar" in 2006, not a single book, single article on "root words" can be found in China's history, going back 2,000 years or 5,000 years. 2. at the US Copyright Office's search page, http://cocatalog.loc.gov/cgi-bin/Pwebrecon.cgi?DB=local&PAGE=First By searching the key word "Chinese Etymology", there is only one such book in the entire US copyright database. And, the author of that book is I (Jeh-Tween Gong). By searching the key word "Chinese word root", there again is only one such book. Again, the author of that book is I (Jeh-Tween Gong). 3. No one can find the term of "root word" or "word root" in any Chinese dictionary, either current or ancient. My minimal linguistic knowledge not only is praised by the top of the tops in China but is the only contributor to the entire field of Chinese Etymology; at least, it is the case in the official database. Signature -- PreBabel is the true universal language, it is available at http://www.prebabel.info